The present invention relates to a sealing plug cap for sealing the mouth of a sealing container, and more particularly to such a sealing plug cap which has air buffer means to buffer the flowing speed of air when the air passage through the mouth of the sealing container is opened.
A sealing container can be processed into a vacuum status so that contained matter can be kept fresh for long. A sealing container is generally sealed with a sealing plug cap to which a suction pump can be attached and operated to draw air out of the container. FIG. 1 shows a prior art sealing plug cap fastened to the mouth 104 of a sealing container 100 to seal the container 100. The sealing plug cap comprises plug cap body 101, and a plug rod 102 downwardly extended from the plug cap body 101. The plug rod 102 has serrated portions 103 raised around the periphery for positive positioning in the mouth 104 of the sealing container 100. When installed, a suction pump is used to draw air out of the container, enabling the container to be maintained in a vacuum status. This structure of sealing plug cap is still not satisfactory in function. When the sealing plug cap is depressed to open the air passage, a rush flow of air suddenly passes to the inside of the container, causing contained liquid to splash.